


A Night at Rico's

by owlbeshipping (ebouros)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, Unrealistic lube choices, high levels of sass, salad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebouros/pseuds/owlbeshipping
Summary: The idea for this dumb story came from a conversation with a friend about Sam Winchester's love of salad. This is the result: what happens when Gabriel wants to take Sam someplace nice for a low-key dinner date.





	A Night at Rico's

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing something explicit and despite my best efforts some bits remain desperately awkward! Also, please note that english is not my first language, so if you find mistakes, do not hesitate to point them out to help me improve.

There’s a saying that goes “no great story starts with a salad”.

But like many sayings, it’s not actually true.

***

 _Rico’s_ was a small salad bar in Tallahassee’s business district. It made most of its money on weekdays by feeding the health-conscious office workers of the area a steady stream of fresh romaine and various produce.

On a Friday in the middle of the night, _Rico’s_ was of course completely deserted. The “Open” neon sign with a tomato-shaped “O” was shut off, the doors were locked and the metal trays of the salad bar, normally brimming with vegetarian offerings, had been emptied until the next morning.

And yet, as the novelty eggplant-shaped clock on the wall struck 3 AM, _Rico’s_ suddenly wasn’t deserted anymore.

Two men appeared in the entrance of the darkened restaurant, which had been empty a split second before. One of them was impossibly tall, with equally impossibly perfect brown hair; the other one was a much shorter blonde dude with kind of a funny face. Both of them were wearing plaid shirts, jackets, jeans and worker boots, overall looking like they had stepped straight out of an all-terrain vehicle commercial.

The tall guy staggered and held himself against the doorframe, wheezing for a few seconds before regaining his footing.

“Dude. I must have told you like a thousand times not to teleport me. It feels horrible.”

“Oh come on. A big guy like you? You can take it”, snarked the shorter blonde man.

The tall one sighed in exasperation.

“Where is this even? I can’t see anything.”

“Sam, Sam, Sam. Impatient like that, it’s a good thing you’re hot.”

The shorter man snapped his fingers. The snap reverberated throughout the empty restaurant as the fluorescent tubes on the ceiling flickered on, illuminating the premises in their harsh light.

Sam, the tall man, stepped forward. With his hands in his jacket pockets, he looked around, eyebrows raised in a mix of disbelief and deep, deep annoyance.

“It’s…a salad bar.”

“Yes, my ungrateful darling. This is _Rico’s_ , the best salad bar in the tri-state area. I heard you tell that brother of yours that you hadn’t eaten anything decent in weeks. Knowing you, I figured that meant salad.”

“Gabriel. Let me get this straight. You woke me up in the middle of the night to take me to a _salad bar_? Are we even still in Alabama? Also, did you just imply that you were spying on me?”

The shorter man, Gabriel, rolled his eyes in exaggerated irritation.

“I should have known you would get all worked up about the details.”

“ _Details_? Listen, you –”

“Sammy, please. I know the hunt has been hard on you recently. I just wanted to do something nice for you. I’m sure you’d have fun if you gave the place a chance. But hey, I can just bring you back to your shitty motel room right away if that’s what you really want.”

Sam squinted warily. Gabriel’s spiel had sounded uncharacteristically sincere, but as always, it was impossible to tell how deep his sincerity ran exactly. Still, the gesture was kind of touching. Kind of.

He looked around again, judgmental. Only one thing was certain: asking Gabriel to bring him back would mean facing another teleportation ordeal immediately. Anything but that.

“Fine. Since we’re here, might as well have some salad. Not that there is any”, added Sam grumpily while eyeing the empty bar.

“You forget who you’re with”, answered Gabriel with a bright smile.

Another snap of his fingers, and suddenly the metal trays of the salad bar were overflowing with all kinds of leafy greens and a variety of vegetables, couscous, pasta and potato salads. An impressive array of dips and dressing bottles completed the buffet.

“My gentleman callers eat for free, of course”, he added.

“Don’t call me that”, snapped Sam as he made his way towards the bar.

He grabbed himself a plate and piled as much fresh foods as he could on it, seasoning the impressive mountain with nothing but a modest amount of low-fat dressing. Gabriel followed suit, but filled his plate exclusively with a bunch of tiny pitas and a huge mound of baba gannouj. The two men then sat face to face in a booth in the otherwise empty restaurant.

As he ate, Sam found himself calming down a little bit. He traded quips back and forth with Gabriel, going as far as to genuinely laugh a few times, and stuffed himself full of more fiber and vitamins than he had consumed in the entire last month. Besides, he had to admit it felt pretty nice to have a meal with someone else than his brother, for once. Eventually however, he noticed Gabriel was smiling at him somewhat mockingly.

“Dude, quit doing that, it’s creepy.”

“I can’t help it, I love it when I’m right. You’re actually having fun, aren’t you.”

“And you just _had_ to ruin it”, groaned Sam, who then left the booth to get another plate of salad.

Gabriel got up after him, whining in protest.

“Aw, come on Sammy, don’t be like that!”

Gabriel joined Sam at the bar and hugged him from behind, circling his short arms around his tall friend’s midriff and pressing his chin to his back. Sam winced.

“Damn it, Sammy, you’re really committed to this whole being mad at me thing. What are you even pissed about?”

Sam turned around to face Gabriel and crossed his arms.

“Do you really have to ask? You woke me up at 3AM and teleported me to a goddamn salad bar, Gabe.”

“You’re saying that like it’s a bad thing”, replied Gabriel mischievously.

Sam rolled his eyes and huffed, irritated.

“You can’t just do whatever you want and expect that I’ll roll with it all the time. Especially since… no, nevermind.”

Gabriel cocked an interrogative eyebrow and edged closer to Sam, gripping the metal edges of the salad bar on each side of Sam’s body.

“Especially since what?”

“Nothing.”

“Tell me. C’mon.”

“ _Nothing_.”

“Fine. If you don’t tell me, I’ll just have to spy on you until you spill the beans to Dean during one of your heartfelt sibling conversations on the hood of the Impala.”

“So you _do_ admit that you spy on me.”

“Of course I do. You’ve obviously never seen yourself take a shower. Hot diggity.”

“Gross.”

“Naturally. Now be a good boy and finish your sentence.”

Sam bit his tongue and chanced a look at Gabe’s face. He was way too close for comfort and his forceful, inquisitive stare made various parts of him twinge with various feelings. Unable to deal with all of it, Sam averted his eyes and finally gave in.

“Especially since... I didn’t hear from you for weeks on end. You could have been dead or something and I…yeah.”

A look of surprise ghosted over Gabriel’s face, barely altering his expression. Sam, however, noticed.

“You…were worried about me?”

Sam scoffed.

“I didn’t say that.”

“Aw, Sammy… ever the bleeding heart. I’m touched, really, but you should know by now that I have more than enough tricks up my sleeve to take care of myself.”

Sam exhaled, defeated. He hadn’t realized it before, but he really did worry about Gabriel. Just a little, though – it’s not like he lost sleep over it… well, not much, anyway.

Gabriel shuffled even closer to him, his body now flush against Sam’s, who was momentarily overwhelmed by the smell of the trashy cologne the blonde man was wearing. Sam briefly thought about holding his ground, about getting away, but then, he didn’t.

Even if Gabriel was a pain to deal with, Sam was in fact happy to see him. He had missed whatever the goofy-looking blonde dude was to him. He had also missed… the other stuff.

Gabriel grinned and got on the tip of his toes to whisper directly in Sam’s ear. Sam tensed up, shuddering involuntarily when he felt the other man’s breath bounce off his skin. Almost against his will, his hands tentatively moved to Gabriel’s waist.

“Right now, Sammy, I’m here, I’m hale and healthy, and you’re with me. This isn’t our first rodeo, so why not drop your offended virgin act for a second and just enjoy the moment?”

Sam tried to stifle a chuckle but failed. Gabriel’s come-ons always sounded like they came straight out of a terrible _Casa Erotica_ pay-per-view flick. In a rare moment of audacity, Sam allowed himself to tease Gabriel right back.

“I’m only doing it because I know it drives you crazy”, murmured Sam hesitantly. Gabriel seemed to get a huge kick out of it, which had of course been the intended effect.

“Oh babe. It really does.”

With that, Gabriel seemed to have had entirely enough of the witty/emotional banter. He unceremoniously grabbed Sam’s shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss, narrowly avoiding smashing their teeth together. A little surprised, Sam grunted and pawed at Gabe’s back, eventually choosing to simply squeeze him in a tight embrace.

When Gabe finally broke the kiss, a little breathless, he stared at Sam for a few seconds, mouth agape like he was going to say something. He instead elected to kiss Sam again, harder and needier this time, roping his arms around the taller man’s neck and straight-up moaning into it.

“Damn, Gabe, miss me much?” taunted Sam when Gabriel finally let go of his mouth to pepper his neck with hungry kisses.

“Please shut your dumb beautiful face”, muttered Gabriel before tugging at Sam’s shirt and lightly biting down on his shoulder.

Sam whined; a pleasured sound, equally pleasurable to Gabe’s ears. He continued nibbling at Sam’s neck for a little while, threading his fingers through his silky smooth brown hair, thoroughly enjoying his partner’s shy but earnest reactions to each scrape of teeth on his skin.

Gabriel was already feeling very uncomfortable in his pants. In that instant, he wasn’t entirely sure why, but it occurred to him that there was just _something_ about Sam that seemed to rile him up hard and fast. Literally. One furtive look shot down at the bulge in Sam’s trousers confirmed to him that the feeling was mutual. A problem that definitely needed solving.

Gabriel pulled away from Sam and snapped his fingers once more. This time, when the sharp sound faded from the air, the two men found themselves stark naked in front of each other. Sam made a strangled, surprised sound and instinctively backed away. Gabriel took the opportunity to drink in the superb spectacle of Sam’s chiselled abs, magnificent dick and broad chest, complete with the slightly faded anti-possession tattoo that adorned one of his pecs.

“Sam, I’ve always meant to ask, how in hell are you so hairless? When does a Winchester find time to wax?”

“Dude, screw you! What did you do with our clothes?”

“Relax, babe. This is much more efficient, don’t you think?”

“Would it kill you to ask before you do stuff like that? It’s called consent, for fuck’s sake”, indignantly retorted Sam.

His anger however faded as quickly as it had risen when Gabriel stepped back towards him, looking at him through heavy-lidded, hazy eyes, tantalizingly licking his lips…and then stopping centimeters away from him. Sam could feel the warmth and proximity of Gabe’s bare skin acutely, his own flesh quivering in anticipation.

Gabe spoke in a low, cartoonish porn star voice.

“Okay then, naughty boy. Want me to touch you?”

“God, you are _such_ an asshole.”

Sam paused and looked sideways.

“But…yes.”

It sounded less dignified than Sam had intended, but he decided not to care. Agonizingly slowly, Gabe bridged that last gap between them, gently brushing his hands over Sam’s chest with an appreciative hum. Gabriel certainly had no shortage of restraint when it came to being a huge tease. Sam shivered. What he needed was more than that; what he wanted was way, way more.

Deciding he was 100% done with this bullshit, Sam cupped Gabriel slightly scruffy face and pulled him into a deep, open-mouth kiss, licking his tongue with his own, humming into his mouth. Gabriel seemed to want to resist initially, but very soon abandoned all his defenses, melting against Sam who then imperiously squeezed his ass. Because of their height difference, that meant Sam’s cock was pressing straight against Gabe’s stomach. 

“Sammy, you –”

Gabriel tried to speak, but immediately found himself interrupted again by Sam’s tongue in his mouth. He moaned shamelessly and arched his back, letting Sam lean into him, deciding to shut up after all.

Gabe had fleetingly wanted to tell his partner to slow down and savor the moment, just to tease him some more, but apparently, he had already succeeded in driving his dear Sammy mad with lust; now, said lust was washing over Gabriel in waves and wiping his brain clean of every coherent thought. Sam was so big and tall and intense that being this close to him felt all-encompassing, engulfing – almost like drowning, and similarly distressing in a way, but so good that this last thing barely even registered.

He felt his hands desperately touch and grab and rub every square inch of Sam he could get at, and he made no effort whatsoever to direct them. His own erection was awkwardly rubbing somewhere against Sam’s legs, but honestly, that didn’t matter – he already felt hopelessly close to climaxing. Somewhere in his fuzzy brain, he realized he had to take action right now or he would come without having the chance to really enjoy this rare moment of Sammy hotness.

He forced himself to break away from his lover for an agonizing instant.

“I want to fuck you. Please, please let me fuck you”, Gabriel blurted out desperately, with absolutely no room left anywhere in his mind or body for subtlety.

“Yes”, Sam hissed, also way past the point of eloquence.

Determined not to lose any more time, Gabe guided Sam into spinning around and bending over the salad bar. Sam almost face-planted straight into a tray of iceberg lettuce, but managed to steady himself by grabbing the edges of the counter. Shortly after, he felt Gabriel’s lubed fingers cautiously poking and prodding at his asshole, hands lightly trembling like he had to force himself to be gentle.

Sam grunted when Gabriel slipped a finger inside him, then all but howled when he added a second one. Gabe started to finger his ass slowly, carefully, his evident skill compensating for his shaky hands; once he felt he had the hang of things, he also grabbed Sam’s cock and started stroking it to the same unhurried rhythm.

“Is that good, Sammy?” teased Gabe, grinning as he bowed over to lick beads of sweat off Sam’s back. Gabriel felt like he had regained a measure of control, although reducing Sam to a whimpering mess was beyond hot. Every sound and twitch of Sam’s reverberated through his own nerves like an echo.

Sam had to intentionally catch his breath in order to string together a proper answer to the rhetorical question.

“Careful, I’m…I’m really close.”

“Oh fuck.”

Gabe slid his fingers out and let go of Sam’s dick, instead gripping his hips lightly, eliciting a whimper from the man under him despite the gentleness of the touch. Sam twisted his head to the side for a moment, meeting Gabriel’s gaze briefly through messy strands of hair, eyes so full of incandescent desire that Gabe forgot to breathe momentarily. What a sight to see – Sam’s already oversensitive body under him, squirming, anxious for more – man, that would make an awesome wallpaper for his laptop. Somewhere in his mind, Gabe made a note to bring a camera next time.

“I got you.”

Slowly still, rocking his own hips back and forth in an expertly controlled shallow motion, Gabriel pressed his dick against Sam’s hole, progressively driving the head of his cock inside. When the ring of muscle finally parted, stretching to make way for Gabe’s slick member, Sam cursed under his breath, his whole body overcome by tremors. Gabe stopped dead in his tracks.

“You ok there?” he Gabriel, voice hoarse with arousal but cracking with concern.

“Yeah, just… please, I – I want to just... to…”

Gabe placed his hand in the small of Sam’s back, trying to help him calm down. Sam was gasping for air, obviously pretty far gone, and Gabe worried that he had moved things along too fast. He was about to suggest that they stop there for the night when Sam finally took in a few deep breaths and managed to speak his mind.

“I’m sorry, it’s just, I’ve been wanting this for a while… please, don’t hold back. Gimme all you got.”

 “Jesus Christ, Sam”, Gabriel groaned, letting go of the man under him just long enough to smooth back his damp blonde hair with his palms. “You have no clue what you do to me, have you?”

Sam let out a small, slightly hysterical laugh.

“Just show me then.”

A devilish smile took over Gabriel’s face.

“Don’t say you didn’t ask for it.”

He positioned his hands on Sam’s hips again, grabbing them firmly and resuming movement. This time, however, he didn’t stop when Sam cried out something inarticulate as he buried his dick inside him completely, balls slapping against his rear. Neither did he stop when Sam punctuated every thrust after that first one with an arching of his back and low, heavy moan.

Sam didn’t have to concentrate much to make abstraction of the smell of salad dressing surrounding him, or the irksome sensation of lettuce leaves sticking to his chest; his brain was completely saturated with the sensation of Gabriel fucking him earnestly, panting and groaning, his dick alternatively filling him, then leaving him with this aching emptiness inside, then mercifully filling him again.

He was distantly aware that he was probably making quite a spectacle of himself, splayed on a fucking salad bar, moaning with wild abandon, but that was par for the course with Gabriel – fortunately or unfortunately.

Then, all of sudden, Sam almost jumped out of his skin, screaming in delightful agony. A particularly well-angled thrust had hit just the right spot. Gabriel of course got the clue and repeated the experiment, strengthening his grip on Sam’s hips until it reached a bruising force just to keep them in the right position.

“Fuck, Gabe!”

Gabriel bent his chest over Sam’s back, burying his face into his shoulder blades, muttering barely inintelligible encouragements as he kept fucking him.

“Come for me, Sammy, c’mon… I – I wanna see you…wanna…feel…you…”

It didn’t take much longer for Gabriel’s wish to come true, the overpowering sensation filling Sam to the brim reaching a painful critical point before rupturing into a flood of blinding pleasure. Sam came screaming Gabe’s name to the ceiling of the empty restaurant, eyes squeezed shut, a rapturous expression pulling at every muscle of his face. Gabe’s thrusts fell out of rhythm, becoming jerky and uncoordinated as he climaxed seconds after Sam, biting down on his lover’s shoulder to muffle a sob.

Gabriel watched Sam with wonder and amazement as they both rode out the last spasms and shakes of their orgasms. Even though Sam was completely out of breath and seemed utterly exhausted, he also looked completely relaxed, like for one second, the invisible weight of a thousand worries had bled out of his face, his body, his soul.

“Damn, I love you”, said Gabriel under his breath, becoming aware of what he had said only as he finished saying it.

Sam turned to look at him, eyes widening with shock.

“W–what did you just say?”

The two men stared at each other for a few seconds of incredulous silence.

What followed was the subdued sound of powerful wings, and in less than a heartbeat, Gabriel had vanished.

Sam wearily picked himself up from the bar and let his body slide bonelessly to the (thankfully pristine) restaurant floor. He wiped the sweat from his face and neck with his hands, shaken.

He had the distinct impression that he could still feel every single one of Gabriel’s touches on his body, and yet, just like that, he had left. Afterglow and confusion mingled in Sam’s brain, leaving him dizzy and struggling to make sense of what had just happened.

Did Gabe really just tell him he loved him?

After fucking him over a salad bar?

What were even the implications of _that_?

It was way too surreal. Had this all been some kind of incredibly messed-up wet dream? A trick? An illusion?

After taking a few seconds to catch his breath, Sam got up again and stretched out his tall frame. If it had been a dream, it had certainly taken its toll. His back and neck ached, and he felt a…concerning burning sensation down south. He poked at his nether regions, expecting just about anything except his fingers coming back coated with tangy-smelling orange goo.

“Is that…Thousand Island?”

There was only one possible explanation for that.

What Gabe used wasn’t lube. _It wasn’t lube_.

“Son of a bitch”, whispered Sam.

Then it hit him. Gabriel had left the restaurant. That meant…

Sam looked around frantically. To his horror, his clothes were nowhere to be found.

“SON OF A BITCH!” shouted Sam.

Unfortunately, the only response he received was the chipper chime of the novelty eggplant clock on the wall, which struck 5 AM.

Soon, the restaurant employees would be arriving, ready to prep _Rico’s_ for another day of serving lovely salads to hungry people. They would notice the dirty plates in one of the booths and the inexplicably full salad bar, but unfortunately for elementary hygiene, they wouldn’t care enough to throw out the seemingly edible produce.

By the time that happened, however, Sam would be gone, and a chef’s uniform would be missing from the kitchen. A few streets down from there, a very upset construction worker would walk over to the police station to report the disappearance of his Honda pick-up truck and his favourite jeans.

***

“No great story starts with a salad” is something people tell themselves to assuage their guilt before digging into a steak with fries instead of a plate of greens with gluten-free croutons.

But, as you see, eating healthy foods isn’t boring: it can lead to gay sex and awkward love declarations.

You’re welcome.

 


End file.
